User blog:TMStage/Lystesa, the Setting Sun
Lystesa, the Setting Sun is a custom champion in League of Legends. After being a Paladin in her order for over ten years, a missionary quest goes horribly wrong when a kraken attacks her ship. The sole survivor of the attack, she lost not only the entirety of her order but her lover as well. Though her faith in her gods has waned, she still has the blessings and skills taught to her by her order. Using these skills, she wanders Valoran as a sellsword, giving protection to those who can pay the coin for her services. However, Lystesa is searching for something more. Something to give her purpose. She only hopes she can find it soon, before despair takes her over completely. Abilities : }} Lystesa blesses her next basic attack, granting it additional AD and massive lifesteal. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |range = }} Damage taken by Lystesa is stored as stacks of Stoicism (Max. 500). Stacks are not stored while this ability is on cooldown. When Lystesa has max stacks of Stoicism, she can cast Martial Prowess. |description2 = Lystesa consumes all stacks of Stoicism and parries the next incoming melee basic atack, stunning its source for 2 seconds and immediately counterattacking with a basic attack. |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = }} Lystesa dashes forward toward a target enemy. If she reaches that enemy, she Cleaves it, reducing their armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} 30% / 50% / 70% 3 sec. / 4 sec. / 5 sec. 5 sec. / 7 sec. / 9 sec. 130/160/190 |cooldown =180/160/140 |cost =100 |costtype =Mana |range =1000 |description2 = Lystesa can reactivate Reverent Martyr while in its Stasis period. If she does, she cancels Reverent Martyr, Fears herself towards her base for 4 seconds, and puts all of her abilities on a 30 second cooldown. If all enemy Champions leave the blast zone, Lystesa uses this ability automatically.}} Quotes Upon selection "There's something out there...I hope I find it soon." When starting a game "Another day, another fight. Let's get this over with." "I've been through worse." "I'm ready. Let's do it." Attacking "Not the first, not the last." "Let's stain this blade." "I've got a job to do." "Sometimes, you have to get a little messy." Movement "Farther...stronger..." "Every step brings me closer to an end." "I'm so tired..." "I'm ready to see what awaits me." Joke "This one time, at Paladin camp...!" "Someone shipped me with a Kraken once. Hehe, get it? Ship...kraken...? Aw, I made myself sad..." Taunt "What makes you think I fear anything you could do to me?" "I have seen the face of death and come back. How could you possibly compare?" Upon casting Reverent Martyr "This is my calling! I give myself, that others might live!" "Look upon the face of glory! And despair!" Taunting an enemy "Your god has abandoned me. Perhaps I'll send you back to him as a gift." Taunting an enemy "The light you so blindly worship is not to be trusted. I will show you the truth." Upon buying "Sharp enough to cut through steel...and despair." Upon buying a "I live...I die...I live again." Upon death "Ngh!...wait...!" "W-what is...I'm...afraid..." "Ah...Riolga...I'm coming..." Upon respawning "No! I was so happy..." "Not again..." Category:Custom champions